A Second Chance
by Misa Meru
Summary: They made a promise: No matter what they would always find each other. USUK and Cardverse!USUK


"Arthur just leave, damn it!" Alfred clutched the other man's wrist as he lay on the ground and glared up at him.

"Not without you," he kneeled on the ground and focused his energy to heal the other's wound on his chest.

He felt a surge of energy rush toward them and put up a force field shield, gritting his teeth at the pain of using so much of his power to quickly.

"Arthur, please!" he tried his best to not cough up the blood he felt rising in his throat.

"Shut up and let me focus!" He tried his best to drown out the sounds of the battle going on around them, and once again felt the pain of another attack hitting the shield.

"Arthur, it's too late for me," Alfred tried to reason to the other man. He had managed to take on most of the checkers army on his own before he was ambushed and stabbed through the chest. Arthur who had been casting spells from behind the spadian army ran to him before the checkmate could reach him and was currently trying to heal his fatal wound.

"_Leave him. Leave him. Leave him behind. He's dragging you down. He's going to kill you._" Arthur heard the sounds of the checkers voices tempting him, and held in a scream as yet another attack attempted to break through the shield.

"Honey, please," Alfred looked up to him pleadingly, feeling weaker and weaker as he lost blood. "Artie, just leave me. Save yourself. Live for both of us, okay. It's alright. You can let me go."

"I promise to be true to you in sickness and in health, through the heavens and hells, for better or worse. Only death may separate us, and even that cannot end our love. Do you not remember our vows?" Arthur felt tears begin to roll down his cheek.

"What good will it do if both of us are dead?" Alfred choked, spitting up blood.

"The kingdom can't survive with only one of us," Arthur cried while wiping away the blood from the other's face. "The checkmate will kill them all… But there's a way," realization dawned on him. "They can live."

"Arthur," he took his hand with his last amount of strength. "I'll always find my way back to you."

Arthur leaned in and whispered, just loud enough for them both to hear. "Meet me on the other side."

Arthur let the shield fall and summoned all of his magical energy at once.

* * *

"Stupid," Arthur laughed at the American lying facedown at the bottom of the stairs.

"That totally should have worked," Alfred groaned in pain, rolling over onto his back.

"What on Earth lead you to believe sliding down the stairs on a piece of cardboard _wouldn't_ result you falling like an idiot?" He smiled and held out a hand to the other.

"Shut up," he smiled up at him and took his hand, pulling himself up. "You're just jealous of my awesomeness."

"More like insipidity," he giggled.

"Dude, how many words do you make up," he laughed.

"None," he rolled his eyes dramatically. "You would know if you _actually_ read _anything_."

"Hey, I read! Just not… boring stuff."

"So you only read interesting things?"

"Oh, yes," he said subconsciously getting closer to him. "Only the _most_ interesting."

They stared at each other and jumped when they heard a click go off.

"Pardon me," a forgotten Kiku said while holding a camera. "Please continue flirting."

"We weren't flirting!" Both blondes said in unison before promptly turning red.

"Of course you weren't," he said, taking another picture.

"Why does it sound as though you don't believe us?" Arthur complained.

"Because you guys _are_ dating," Greece interjected as he wrapped an arm around Kiku's waist.

"_Heracles_," Japan blushed and then took a picture of himself and the nation wrapped around him.

"No we aren't," America ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"As if I would date this child," Arthur laughed nervously.

"Hey," Alfred complained. "What makes anyone think _I _would date _you_!?"

"E-excuse me!?" He glared angrily, "I would be the perfect boyfriend!"

"Oh really?" America asked, also getting upset.

"Yes, really!"

"Well I would date you better!" he shouted.

"Like hell you would!" Arthur rolled up his sleeves.

"I would date you so hard!"

"I would date you harder!"

They started to hit each other, which actually consisted more of light slaps from what Kiku and Heracles could tell.

"Stop releasing sexual tension you two," France interrupted as he passed by. "Love will have to wait! There's something strange in the meeting room."

"Something strange?" America stopped, his eyes glistening in excitement. "Like a mystery? No way! I gotta see this!"

America ran off and the rest of the nations followed behind him.

* * *

"Where's the mysterious meteor from another dimension?" America yelled as he burst through the meeting doors.

"How did you get all that from what Francis said?" Arthur asked as he entered the room.

"No way," America smiled as he looked at the glowing object on the table, ignoring the cynicism of the other.

On the center of the table was violet box covered in golden intricate otherworldly symbols. But the true oddity was what was inside: a sapphire orb, glowing with almost as much intensity as a star.

It shone so brightly and so beautifully Alfred reached out a hand to touch it. He could vaguely hear voices telling him to stop, but it was as though he was in a trance. His fingertips almost brushed it when a hand grabbed him and stopped him.

"Will you ever listen you git!?" England yelled at him. "Don't touch it. We don't know what it is."

"I sense a strong magic coming from it," Norway chimed in.

"How did it get in here?" Kiku asked.

"It was just in here when we got it," Italy answered. "It's so pretty!"

"We should find out what it does!" America smiled and reached for it again, only to get his hand slapped away by the British nation.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I have to agree with America," Ludwig sighed. "It could be dangerous."

"We can run some tests on it," Romania offered. "The magic trio can figure it out."

"Or we can just figure it the American way!" Alfred reached out quickly and placed his hand on it, which caused it to glow even brighter, filling the room with such unbelievable brightness, everyone had to close their eyes. As quickly as it shone, the light faded and revealed an unconscious American lying on the floor.

* * *

"He's not waking up." England's voice broke as he ran his hand through the blonde's hair.

"He'll wake up eventually... hopefully," Italy's lip began to quiver, and he was on the verge of crying again.

"Feliciano, perhaps it would be better if you left," Kiku said, leading the emotional man out of the room.

"What should I do?" Arthur whispered, afraid his emotions would get the better of him and he would break down crying. He looked at the younger nation who was usually so energized and cheerful lying pale and unconscious on the bed. Alfred had been in a sort of coma for about a week now and showed no signs of improving. The rest of the magic trio had stayed with the mysterious orb, trying to figure out how it worked in order to help America. England stayed with the latter, hoping he could see some sort of indication of him waking up. But so far he hadn't changed.

"England," Kiku brought a hand to his shoulder and looked at him sympathetically. "Maybe it would be better if you left him for a while. Get out of this room and get some fresh air. Maybe see if the others need help."

"But…" England looked at the other, conflicted about wanting to stay by his side, but knowing he wasn't being very helpful. "Alright," he decided and stood up. "I'll try and help the others."

"I'll call you if anything happens," Kiku offered.

"Thank you." Arthur turned to leave before looking back at the sleeping nation. He wanted so desperately to place a kiss on his forehead, but instead settled on moving the hair from his face.

He hurried out of the room, afraid he would change his mind and stay with him.

* * *

"I'm home!" Alfred shouted excitedly and he opened the door to his home. "Babe, what's for dinner?"

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the other sitting at the kitchen table looking into a cup of tea solemnly.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" he sat down next to the other and moved the cup from his hands and held them.

Arthur looked up at him with teary eyes.

Alfred pulled the other into a hug, which only made him sob into his shoulder.

"Shhhh," he cooed while rubbing his back soothingly. "It's okay. You can tell me anything."

"But..."

"Hey," he pulled the other away and smiled, "Through the heavens and hells, remember?"

Arthur took a shaky breath and rested his head against the other's chest. He fiddled with the ring on his finger before gathering up his courage. "I have the mark."

"What?" Alfred stiffened, unsure if he heard correctly.

"I found it this morning," he sobbed. "When you left for work."

"Okay… okay," Alfred said, pausing in thought. "This is- everything will be fine."

"I don't want to go to the capitol," he sat up, wiping the tears from his face. "What should I do?"

"Hey, it's what are 'we' going to do, okay? We're in this together."

"But, Alfred... You know what this means," he looked down at his hands, taking in a shaky breath.

"Artie," he got off the chair and kneeled in front of him, taking his hands into his own. "I don't care. I know that they say the king and queen are true lovers, but I know love you. And I have no doubt in my mind you love me too. And if you happen to love the person more than me, I'd be more than contented to let you go, because all I want is for you to be happy. So if you choose to stay with me, I'll do my best to protect you and make sure you're unbelievably happy," he moved a strand of the other's hair out of his face. "Whatever you want to do, I'll support you all the way, okay?"

Arthur's eyes welled up with tears again and his voice broke. "I want to stay with you." He brought the other in for a hug and when they broke away they shared a kiss.

"We'll just have to be careful," Alfred said once they broke away. "We can't let _anyone_ see it. They might turn you in for the reward. And I'll find out when they're making the rounds so we can keep you hidden."

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "All this trouble because of me."

"It's not your fault," he reassured him. "I'll be damned before I let anyone take you away from me."

"I know you'll protect me," Arthur smiled softly.

"Can I… is it okay if I see it?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes. It's fine if it's you."

Arthur turned around and lifted his shirt and sure enough on his lower back was the mark of the Queen of Spades.

* * *

Alfred hurried home, excited to let Arthur know he got a new job with better pay and fewer hours. Times had been hard lately, with the knights of spades searching the homes of the commoners. The mark should have been revealed a long time ago, and it was obvious the queen wasn't going to reveal themself without force.

But luckily they were able to make it passed several checks, and even though they didn't have a lot of money, they were happy. And to both of them, that was all that mattered.

Alfred paused when he saw a group of guards around the corner of the street he lived at.

"Oh Gods no," he ran, dropping his bag behind him. The guards moved to stop him, but he quickly ran past them.

He ran as fast as he could, praying he wasn't too late.

"Let me go!" Arthur screamed as two knights forcefully pulled him. "I'm not going with you!"

"Arthur!" He screamed and ran at him, but was quickly grabbed by the arms.

"Alfred!" Arthur yelled, turning his head and glancing at his lover. "Let go of me!" He struggled to fight them off, but it was no use. "Alfred!"

He screamed, and Alfred could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Get off me!" Alfred screamed, desperately trying to get away. "Arthur," he called one last time as he saw the other being pushed into a carriage. "I'll find you again! I promise," he felt tears falling down his face. "I'll always find my way back to you!"

Arthur's voice was lost in the wind, and Alfred watched helplessly as he was taken away.

* * *

Arthur walked through the forest, stifling his sobs. He was undeniably lost... and all because he thought it would be a fun idea to find a fairy ring.

"Hey!"

He screamed in fright and jumped back. He looked upward where the voice came from and saw a boy, maybe a few years younger than him hanging upside down from a tree branch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya!" The boy laughed and climbed down from the tree.

"Y-you," Arthur tried to wipe the tears and snot from his face, hoping it wasn't obvious he was crying. "You shouldn't scare people like that, idiot!"

"I said sorry!" He pouted, "Whatcha doin out here anyways?"

"I'm just," Arthur looked at him, wondering if he could trust him. "I'm looking for a fairy ring, if you must know."

"What's that?" the boy asked.

"It's a circle in the ground," he said and mimed a sphere. "And there's usually mushrooms around the outside."

"Why would you want to find that?" he scrunched up his nose. "Do you know where it is?"

"W-well," he shifted awkwardly. "Not completely…"

"But you're so far into the woods. Wait, does that mean you're lost?"

"I'm not lost!" He shouted. "And you're here too, so what does that say?"

"Yeah, but I know my way. I always hang out here cause I'm the king of the woods," he placed his hands on his hips triumphantly.

"Yeah right," Arthur said, ruffling his hair. "You can't be king! You're shorter and younger than me."

The boy smacked his hand away and huffed. "I am too king! Wait!" He jumped up and down in excitement. "I remember! I know where the fairy ring is!"

He grabbed the other boy's hand and ran, leading him to an opening in the trees.

Just as the boy said, there was circle of mushrooms, the grass inside darker than the grass outside of it.

"Dun dundun dun!" The boy sang happily. "A fairy circle!"

Arthur smiled happily, letting go of his hand. "It's so beautiful!"

"Yes!"

Before he could stop him, the boy jumped into the middle of the circle.

"What are you doing!? Get out of there now!" Arthur scolded.

"Why?"

"Because it's bad luck! If you go into a fairy circle the fairies will take you away and you'll be lost forever!"

The boy froze before panicking. "What should I do!? I don't want them to take me!"

Without thinking Arthur walked into the ring.

"There," he said. "Now if they you away, they'll have to take me too and we'll be lost together."

The boy smiled, "Dummy," he laughed. "What's your name?"

"Arthur," he said proudly. "What's yours?"

"Alfred," he smiled. "But you're wrong about us being lost."

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't get lost!"

"Everyone gets lost," Arthur folded his arms, not convinced.

"Not me! So don't worry about being lost. If we get taken away I'll find you."

Arthur huffed indignantly. "I don't believe you."

"Why not? I already found you once!"

"That was lucky," he reasoned.

"Yeah well, luck or not I'll find you again. I promise… I'll always find my back to you."

* * *

Alfred remembered the burning in his throat and the fading pain in his chest as he lost his breath. He remembered Arthur break the shield protecting them and remembered the warmth that surrounded them. Arthur had to do it, he knew. By killing them both he saved them.

And most importantly he had given them another chance.

The memories passed through him in powerful waves; It was almost too much, reliving every moment, but he vaguely had a sense of calm, like a presence was comforting him.

Finally he could feel again and sat up with a start.

"Arthur," he gasped, looking at his surroundings.

"America, you're awake," Japan said as he walked toward him.

"Where's Arthur?" he asked, pulling the covers off of him.

"America, you should lie back down," he warned. "You're confused and you need your rest."

"No, no, I'm not. I just need Arthur," he rubbed his temples, feeling an ache from standing up so fast.

"Ah," Kiku blushed, "You _need_ him?"

"Yes, I need him! Like, really bad. Where is he?"

"I shouldn't tell you. But he's at the meeting room," Kiku admitted, his inner romantic getting the better of him. "Are you going to confess?"

"Yes! No. Maybe, I mean, technically he knows- Sorry Kiku, I need to go," America ran off, leaving the other behind, trying to find his camera.

* * *

Arthur stood, staring at the mysterious orb. He's been trying to figure it out for several days after he left the American. For how long exactly, he lost track. All he knew was he had to figure out the mystery behind it and fast.

Somewhere on the table behind him his phone began to ring, but he was too focused to notice.

He was trying to think of a spell to test its origin when the doors opened.

"Arthur."

The Brit turned, and he smiled in relief.

"Alfred, it's good to see you," and added quickly, "Not that I was worried or anything!"

"Arthur!"

Arthur closed his eyes and stiffened as he felt the other envelop in a tight hug.

"I told you I'd find you again," he smiled.

"What are you talking about?" he blushed and began to fix his clothes when he was put down.

"You… you don't remember, do you?" Alfred frowned.

"Remember what?" he looked at him quizzically.

"I know! The orb!" Alfred grabbed the other's hand and pulled him closer to the object.

Alfred placed one hand on the other's waist and rested the other on his hand.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Arthur again began to feel his cheeks redden as he felt the other pressed against his back.

"You have to touch the orb," he said as he moved the other's hand closer.

"Are you mad!?" he asked, trying to pull his hand away. "I saw what it did to you!"

"No, it's fine if we touch it at the same time," he said, losing his grip on the other. "Just touch it Arthur!"

"No, Alfred!" He said as he struggled to get free.

"Just trust me, Arthur!" he pleaded and brought the other's hand closer. "I don't want to force you, but I will if I have to!"

"Let go of me you git!" He elbowed the other, but he knew he was overpowered and it was only a matter of time before he suffered the same fate the other nation suffered.

Arthur felt the glow of the orb around his fingertips, but before he could make contact he felt himself fall to the ground.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Heracles yelled on top of the American.

Arthur got up and saw America tackled to the ground.

"Greece, stop," America yelled, trying to get him off of him. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing!"

"Arthur, are you okay?" Kiku asked, entering the room with camera in hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, confused.

"Heracles, you can get off him. As long as America promises to be rational," he glared pointedly at the latter.

"Yes, yes, I promise," America begged.

Greece grunted and got off of him.

Alfred stood up, incredibly disheveled, and walked toward the Brit, who took a cautious step back. "Alfred," he warned.

"Sorry, look. I know I must seem crazy right now, but I just want to ask you one question. Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" he repeated and took another step closer.

"England, do you want for us to take him to lie down?" Heracles asked.

America looked at Arthur pleadingly.

"No, it's fine," he said, surprising everyone in the room. "I trust you."

America smiled and took his hand. "I promise what happened to me won't happen to you. As long as we're together it'll be fine."

Arthur hesitated for a moment, looking at him skeptically before he allowed the other to bring both their hands to the orb.

Just like the first time it was touched, the sphere began to glow, but this time it wasn't nearly as blinding.

Arthur felt energy flow through him. A few strands of his hair began to float, and he oddly felt like he was falling.

The light faded slowly, and when it was gone so too was the box and the sphere.

Alfred breathed a fresh breath of air and felt complete, the gaps in between his memories filled.

Arthur stood, his hand still stretched out, expressionless.

"Arthur, how do you feel?" Alfred asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Arthur turned around and faced him. His eyes fill with tears as he gazed at the other.

"You found me again," he smiled and gently brought his hand to the other's cheek.

"I promised I would, didn't I?" Alfred laughed.

"Yeah, you did."

They both leaned in and their lips met. They pulled away from each other blushing and giggling before leaning in again and kissing, this time with more passion.

They were so focused on one another, they didn't even turn their heads when the sound of a camera clicking echoed throughout the room.

* * *

"I told you, I already have a husband!" Arthur paced back and forth, struggling with urge to pull his hair out from frustration.

"I know. You've told me a thousand times already," Yao complained, also agitated.

"Then you should know that there's no way I'm marrying whoever the fuck is out there!" he shouted, pointing at the door.

"Look, just meet him, for heaven's sake! Maybe you'll like him," the jack tried to compromise.

"No, no, no!" Arthur stomped harder. "I already have a lover," he stopped to stare out the window and began to calm down, feeling overwhelming sadness.

Yao sighed, "Why don't you just meet the king? Talk to him a little. If you don't like him, maybe I can schedule for you to reunite with your 'husband'."

"Really?" He turned to look at him, feeling hopeful.

"Yes," Yao agreed. At this point he would honestly say anything to get the queen to comply. "But just for a day."

"Well," he fiddled with his sleeve. The material was finer and more expensive than all of the clothing he had owned put together, but he would give it up in an instant if it meant he could return to his home with Alfred. "I'll meet him," he muttered, feeling like in some strange way he was betraying his husband.

"Good," Yao sighed in relief. "He's this way."

Arthur was led through the halls of the castle to a drawing room. He took in a deep breath as the doors opened.

He entered into the room, ready to be as disagreeable as possible, but was left speechless when he saw the other man.

"Arthur," Alfred smiled, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Oh, Arthur!"

The next thing he knew Arthur was embraced into a tight hug.

"I- I don't understand," Arthur said as he allowed himself to be squeezed.

"I found the mark this morning and I came as soon as I could," Alfred broke away to take a good look at him.

"You're the king?" Arthur smiled, "This has to be a dream. It's too good to be true," he touched the other's cheek gently.

"If it's a dream, then I never want to wake up," Alfred smiled and placed his hand on top of the one resting on his cheek.

Arthur laughed for the first time in weeks, "Only you would say something so stupid."

"And only you would be stupid enough to love me," he giggled.

Arthur leaned in and kissed him, feeling a hand wrapped around his waist, bringing him in closer.

"I can't believe you're here," Arthur said when they broke away.

"I promised, didn't I?" He kissed his forehead and gazed back into his eyes. "I'll always find my way back to you."


End file.
